Downloadable Content
Several items of Downloadable Content are available for Infinity Wars through the Steam client. These DLC include Penta-Packs, in-game currency, cosmetic items. While most of the included items can be purchased through the In Game Store, the DLC provide a bulk discount and exclusive items. All cards obtained through the DLC are tradeable. Wealthy Noble's Lockbox Wealthy Noble's Lockbox contains the following items: * 3 x Wealthy Noble cards * 400LP * 3 x Collection Penta-Packs (15 total cards) * 4 Avatars (Warpath Aleta, Genesis Aleta, Sleeper Aleta, Verore Aleta) * 1 Battlefield (Nature's Sanctuary) * 1 Card Back (Warpath Fury) * 3 x Rift Tokens * 3 x 24 Hour 50% IP/XP Booster Treasures of the Calamity Treasures of the Calamity includes: * 1 x Alt Art The Calamity card (Exclusive) * 2150LP * 15 x Collection Penta-Packs (75 total cards) * 8 x Faction Penta-Packs (one from each faction, 40 total cards) * 8 Avatars (Agent Coyle, Skraar, Risen of Avarrach, Hinekri, Dark Wish, Bromich, Patient Zero, Xi Ascended) * 3 Battlefields (Supply Depot, Red Refinery, Cathedral of Flame) * 3 Card Backs (Steel Genesis, Vicious Verore, Dawn's Banner) * 15 x Rift Tokens * 10 x 24 Hour 50% IP/XP Booster Martyr's Bounty Martyr's Bounty includes: * 1 x Alt Art Martyr Golem card (Exclusive) * 4680LP * 30 x Collection Penta-Packs (150 total cards) * 24 x Faction Penta-Packs (three from each faction, 120 total cards) * 8 Avatars from Reborn relaunch cards (Transcendent Monk, Ambiguity, Knight Errant, Commodore K-172, Feeding Time, Travelling Angel, Blood Masquerade, Wisdom of the Earth) (Exclusive) * 8 Battlefields (Palace of the Dynasties, Corrupted Lab, Hydra Den, Alter of Madness, Eden Manufacturing, Western Front, Dragon's Peak [Exclusive], Mystic Forest [Exclusive]) * 3 Card Backs (Jade Wall, Robotic Undead, Exiled Decadence) * 30 x Rift Tokens * 20 x 24 Hour 50% IP/XP Booster Toil and Trouble PACKAGE CONTENTS: * 1x Rita, Mistress of Shadow Alt Art (Halloween DLC Exclusive) * 1x “Sinister Torment” Custom Deck * 2,150 LP * 15x Collection Penta Packs * 12 Verore Faction PentaPacks * 12 Sleeper Faction PentaPacks * 15x Rift Tokens * 10x 24 Hour 50% IP/XP Multipliers Rebellion Designer Deck Bundle DLC Contents Include: - 1 DLC Exclusive Alt Art (Spirit of Vengeance) - 4,375 LP - 6 Competitive Decks, Totaling 260 Cards (card contents in screenshots above) 1. Hard Wired 2. Early Bird 3. Aggravated Assault 4. Primal Ramp 5. Impenetrable Dragon 6. Malignant Cycle Monster Mash PACKAGE CONTENTS: * 1x Yagron Alt Art (Halloween DLC Exclusive) * 1x “Resilient Plague” Custom Deck * 4,680 LP * 30x Collection PentaPacks * 12x Exile Faction PentaPacks * 12x Sleeper Faction PentaPacks * 30x Rift Tokens * 20x 24 Hour 50% IP/XP Multipliers Designer Deck Bundle 1 DLC Contents Include: - 4,375 LP - 1 DLC Exclusive Alt Art (Guns of Goliath) - 6 Competitive Decks, Totaling 258 Cards (card contents in screenshots above) 1. Exiled Machines 2. Beasts of Fire 3. Demoralization 4. Overclock 5. Ascension 6. Unlimited Tokens See also * In Game Store External link * Infinity Wars Steam Page Category:Guides